The Gentleman
by FallingForHim
Summary: He was invisible to her, back then at least. He waited five hundred and five years for this moment. But due to Inuyasha, she no longer remembers. With a clean slate, he will make her fall. SesshoumaruKagome
1. Prologue

**A/N: Finally! I am updating this story. I have totally deleted it, and reposted it, why, why why?! Because I found a better way to write it. Really, really, hope I can keep up with my three stories.**

Okay; Updates from the last time.

1. My now ex-fiance Larry is no longer the co-author to this story.  
(Read my profile if you want to know about that. )  
2. There will NOT be a co-author to this story.  
3. I might hiatus this story again in late Feb/ early March.

Okay, so I'd like to thank the reviewers from the last story, and I hope you all can enjoy this one!

_Summary: He was invisible to her, back then at least. He waited five hundred and five years for this moment. But due to Inuyasha, she no longer remembers. With a clean slate, he will make her fall. Sesshoumaru/Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We did it!" a very cheery Kagome bounced around a very disgruntled hanyou. She played with the jewel around her neck and looked at Inuyasha. "We did it together, and just to think, two years ago you didn't want anything to do with me. Full jewel, new friends, and now we'll start our new beginning, right Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him and gasped when she saw small tears roll down his cheeks. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She melted into his embrace, nuzzling her face into his chest. "We finally did it Inuyasha..."

"We did..." he said after a heavy sigh. He held her wrists and brought her close to him pressing his lips to hers. She froze at the sudden attack of affection but soon returned his kiss. As soon as their lips parted a teary eyed hanyou looked into a very smiley-faced girl.

"I love you Inuyasha." she said in a small quiet voice, she looked to the ground then back into his eyes, just as his hand reached out for the jewel. He gripped it and shivered slightly, more tears were flowing down his cheek. She was concerned, but left the tears fall, it was overwhelming for everyone.

"I love you too Kagome, and I'm sorry. But you're better off.. you're better off if you don't remember." with those words, he shoved her backwards ripping the whole Shikon jewel from her neck. He inhaled deeply kissing the jewel mumbling his wish.

"Inuy.." her words were cut off as the well sucked her back into her time. Five hundred years into the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His intense yellow gold eyes watched the scene. The foolish hanyou, trying to erase Kagome to stop remembering all the times he hurt her. He looked to the ground, making his personal silent vow that one day he will meet that wonderful human again. He closed his eyes and began to wander back to his lands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU JERK!" A very furious Kagome screamed while breaking down a very fancy oak door to a large executive office. She stormed up to the desk and slammed her balled fists onto the hard surface. "ASSHOLE!"

The large leather office chair turned, and there sat none other than Sesshoumaru. His left left crossed over his right and his hands rested in his lap. His long white hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, while a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. His brow quirked at the sudden outburst.

"I worked HARD on that project, and you had the NERVE to say it was crap?! You wouldn't know a perfect idea if someone slapped you in the face with it!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, she was dressed in a very femme work suit with her hair up in a high bun. It has been five years for her, five hundred and five for him.

"I say it's rubbish for the main reason that it has no logic with it. There is no way that the American CEO will approve of such, queer advertisement for our product." he said, his voice smooth and deep, and very professional. He glanced at the broken door, she was a wild one still, and much more violent when rejected.

"Queer?! How dare you!" she huffed and turned her back to him, she didn't notice him rise from his chair to stand in front of her. He looked at the door, then to her, she watched him through narrow eyes, "Oh, let me guess I owe you a new door?!"

He let out a frustrated growl, he smirked and said, "Kagome, no, I do not expect that from you, however, I expect a better pitch for a commercial. Do some research on the pop-culture of America, and then create something that will grasp the people that matter. Our products aren't for children."

She scoffed and stormed out of the office, he scoffed and returned to his seat.

_'Five hundred and five years I've waited for her, I finally find her again, make her my employee, and it's been seven months, and she doesn't remember a thing, and she's a total psychotic BITCH. Looks like I have some work to do.' _ he schemed in his head.

"I got it.." he said out loud. He walked out the broken down door and looked at his personal secretary who already called a repairman to fix the door. She was in mid sentence before he coolly said. "You're fired."

He turned away from the crying lady with a small smirk on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Short prologue. The next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

To clear up some things that I might've missed.

1. Kagome is the only one who doesn't remember a thing about feudal japan.  
2. Sesshoumaru is trying to look as modern as possible, meaning he uses make-up to cover up his markings.  
3. He will be OOC, why? Because I'm trying to make him the modern jerk-off CEO of a large company.

If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask!


	2. So It Begins

**A/N: Yay, yay, yay. I am also updating this story. That's two updates, in a week. Letters From A Stranger, and The Gentleman, anyway, cutting the small talk, let's get to the story.**

I'd like to thank…  
Archangel Rhapsody  
Person Of A Strange Origin  
Thundara

**Thank you three for your lovely reviews.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Band Aid brand song._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine!" he said frustrated with the constant whining of a moody Kagome. "Just, fine. I'll look at it and edit it to how I want it. Besides, I'm removing you…"

"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed in his face. She backed up and straightened her suit, coughing a bit before looking at him calmly, "Why?"

"Because, I wish for you to be my personal secretary, it's more of a promotion rather than a punishment. You'll get paid more, and extra benefits." He watched Kagome scowl and cross her arms over her chest. He sighed and rubbed his forehead setting his glasses down on his desk, sometimes he kicks himself for waiting this long for her.

"Okay, I'll move my stuff!" Kagome bounced out of the room, poking her head back in quickly, "By the way, your new door is here." She skipped off, he rubbed his head, she was taunting him, her childish self was almost enough to make him want to unleash of demon wrath on her ass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fine Inuyasha! I know why you want it, to be greedy, be greedy. But you won't be greedy with **my **jewel. Kikyou is dead, so is Naraku, the jewel is complete, and you're not getting it!" She screamed at the hanyou stomping her feet and walking off._

"You know what, you little wench!" Inuyasha lunched at her, "You're dead!"

"Sit boy! Figured you'd pull a stupid move like that!" she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara… Kaede. Forgive me everyone." She held the jewel up and kissed it.

'I can't let the full jewel fall into anyone else's hands, now I know why Kikyou burned it with her body. No matter how good someone seems, or turns out to be, the jewel's power taints them.'

"I wish that I was nothing more than a memory to these people, that I forget them, and the jewel and well is sealed forever." She whispered holding the jewel to her lips.

"No!" Inuyasha said reaching out to Kagome's light blue and pink glowing form, he watched her as she slowly faded. His fish slammed into the ground as his beads burst from his neck, and disappeared too. He exhaled and cried; another woman that he loved had left. He knew that he had hurt her, but never as much to make her leave for good.

'Kagome…" Sesshoumaru thought to himself, he looked at the ground and breathed in slowly, exhaling quickly he looked up, 'I won't be foolish, and curl up and die in defeat like my brother. I am ignorant like my father, falling for a human, but she is different, and unique. Kagome… five minutes, or five hundred years… I'll wait for you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned over and woke with his alarm screaming in his ear. He rubbed his head, this would mark day two with his lovely secretary Kagome. He groaned and hoped she was over her childish act. He rose from the bed, covering his nude form with his robe gliding over to the shower.

The scalding hot water poured over his body, he kept dreaming over and over again, that horrible day. He just wanted her to remember, no matter how strong the spell he wanted her to remember. He fought with himself many times, if she remembered, she would be scared, and think it was a trick.

He glanced at his arm, it was human, a perfect human arm. He thanked the modern technologies of Tokyo today. He dried his body and dressed quickly, his usual attire, a black pin stripe suit, a white undershirt, and a black tie; he pulled his long white hair back in a ponytail, and began applying the make-up to match his skin tone.

Modern technologies save his ass on an everyday basis; he wondered why Kagome left these luxuries behind for his foolish half brother, but love makes people do crazy things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama!" an overly cheerful Kagome strolled into the room in her usual gray femme work suit, which was a long skirt that cut off just after her knees, a gray blazer, with a white undershirt, she often wore a black bow tie with it, with her hair up in a high bun.

"Good morning Kagome-dono." He said politely, he eyed the manila folder she placed in front of him; he knew he had a huge conference this morning. He didn't look forward to it; he picked it up but was interrupted with a Styrofoam cup full of coffee. He looked up at a smiling Kagome and nodded for her to sit with him.

"I owe you one, Kagome." He said, sipping his coffee once more taking another bite from the breakfast sandwich she brought for him.

"You have a poor diet; I see what you eat most of the time. Coffee with tons of sugar and creamer, two sugary donuts, and for lunch? An order in meal, usually pizza or insta-noodles. Sometimes when you feel like waiting, a nice oden dish is brought, but those are on the Sundays usually." She scolded his poor diet and munched her breakfast sandwich.

"Not like these are much better." He said and smirked at her blank stare. He thumbed through the file she placed on his desk; it was the finished product of a commercial that will either make or break the sales in America. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Kagome, you do know you'll have to present this, because I will not take any credit for this crap."

"You're lucky you're my boss or I would've beat your face in." she said sipping her coffee her eyebrow twitching slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it?" the American gentleman said, looking to Sesshoumaru, then to Kagome.

"Yes sir, that's it." Kagome said and bowed respectively. "Thank you for your time."

"What do you think, Mr. White?" Sesshoumaru questioned tapping his fingers against the finished oak conference table watching the American flip through the papers and light sketches.

"I like it, it's very simple, and to the point. It'll attract the kind of customers we want." He stood with the folder under arm and bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, then shaking their hands.

"Thank you." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison, shaking his hand in return, bowing back.

"I'll have a phone conference with you once the animations are done and we send you the finished product. You're the main owner of this company, and I want to make sure it fits guidelines." He said fixing his tie in the reflection of the window. "Such a gorgeous view, Sesshoumaru, m'boy. You're so young, and so successful. I'd have to say, I'm impressed." The American gazed out the window looking at the view of the park, and the small pond held within.

"Thank you, Mr. White." Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome as she left the room. "My driver will be here in a moment to take you to your hotel. Shall I have my driver pick you up in the morning for your flight?"

"No need, I can take a taxi, I've been brushing up on my Japanese. Maybe I'll be able to actually hold a conversation in Japanese, m'boy." He smiled and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder as Kagome came in.

"She's a looker", Mr. White coughed under his breath winking at Sesshoumaru, he just smirked and nodded at Mr. White's gesture. 

"The driver is here, I bid you safe travels, Mr. White." Kagome bowed once more, and blushed slightly when Mr. White took her hand and kissed it.

They both stood next to each other waiting for him to leave the building. Kagome let out a sigh in relief looking at Sesshoumaru with a small glare. "That man disturbs me." She picked up the coffee cans, and threw them away, taking a small silk cloth and wiping down the oak table.

"Lunch Kagome? My treat, you did a good job." Sesshoumaru said chuckling. He took Kagome's blazer and her purse, ushering her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear my purse is better suited for you than for me." Kagome teased as he pulled out her chair at a small restaurant. She took her seat and sat with her hands in her lap, she smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru. _'He's not that bad I suppose, a promotion, lunch, and a little more respect. I like.'_

"Be quiet, I'm buying your lunch." He smirked at the waitress as she blushed; he never understood why so many women got "wooed" by him. He just played along, and ordered Kagome and him some green tea, with two waters, and two afternoon special trays.

"I feel bad, you've been here with me since you got out of college, and I know little to nothing about you. Other than you're very feisty and independent. Tell me more, Kagome." He nodded his head to the waitress who poured their tea and sipped while Kagome nervously shuffled with her purse.

"Well, I've always been really into school; I figured I would own a bank, or something like that. But as an elective in high school I took advertisement, and got stuck on it. I never imagined being a secretary." She sipped her water.

"I always wanted to live in a small condo on the ocean for the most part of my career, meet a nice gentleman, get married, settle down in a house in the suburbs, and have children." She smiled at him looking down at her napkin playing with it.

"Interesting, why only two years in college though?" he crossed one leg over the other and looked at Kagome, he admired her looks, she never was all made-up, and she never tried too hard to impress someone.

"Well, I didn't need more; I got hired as an intern with you, and was making more than four, even eight-year graduates. So I stopped with schooling." She smiled and thanked the waitress for her food, and picked up her chopstick picking at the rice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled as she laughed and held her hand against her chest. She had a beautiful smile, and her laugh seemed to make him want to grin all the time. He pulled up to the office building and walked around to help her from the car.

"So, he gave you that because?" he grabbed the small arrow on a silver chain around her neck.

"He said it was an arrow I said I wanted to treasure forever, something about a miko's arrow, and blah blah. The old man really lost it, for a while one year." She placed her fingers on the back of his hand. "But, this arrowhead, when I'm alone, makes me feel like I meant something to someone. Silly and stupid I know."

She trailed off to the office building, he looked at the ground sadly, "If only you knew…" he said before trailing behind her, he knew they had a lot of catching up to do with the business with their almost 3 hour lunch break.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There, the talking starts? Hope you enjoyed.**

Also, a reviewer asked me if he fired Kagome, obviously he did not. He fired his former secretary. 


End file.
